1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hair clip comprising more particularly two shells which are provided with claws at the front of the grip and which pivot relative to one another around two shell hinges which extend in the same axial direction to the rear of the clip. The two shells pivot from a closure position in which the claws are brought together or even intersect, in order to grip the hair trapped by the claws, to an opening position in which the claws are spaced apart in order to release the hair. A resilient return means is deformed, and tends to oppose the pivoting of the two shells in the opening position, and to return them to the closure position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hair clip of this type is known in particular from document DE-A-29600643 or document WO2005/025371.
In the first document, the resilient return means is a spring which is fitted around a shaft which is supported by the two shell hinges, and acts on two levers which are integrated respectively in the two shells. A cover, comprising two lugs which are articulated to one another and are each connected to the lever of each shell by a hinge, is provided in order to conceal the spring, in particular in the closure position. The cover which is secured to the lever has a large dimension, in particular in the opening position of the hair clip.
In the second document, the spring has been replaced by a link made of elastomer material, which is stretched between the two shells in order to be concealed by the latter, in particular in the closure position.
Document US 2004/0226574 discloses a hair clip as previously described, which in addition comprises a support plate which is designed to receive a jewel for example. It is supported above the two shells by the two levers of the clip with which it is engaged to the rear of the axial direction of pivoting of the two shells. When the levers are brought close to one another in order to make the two shells pivot from the closure position to the opening position, the support plate pivots relative to the levers.
The articulation of the support plate on the levers themselves appears to impede the handling of these levers for the purpose of opening the hair clip. In addition, the pivoting of the support plate relative to the levers increases the size of the clip from the front to the rear in the opening position, which also does not seem to contribute to easy handling of the clip by a user.